Tokyo mew mew go's crazy
by xYEMZx
Summary: This is my 1st story on Fanfiction. Its about all the different mews and their lifes. Such as the mews argueing over lost necklaces and boyfriends and the new mysterious mew Yesu who is making life even more difficult for the mews. please review it. thanx
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE-3rd person**

_**Ichigo sank to the floor sobbing; tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't try to stop them from falling, For Kish, her beloved Kish was dead, he was lying there stone cold. Of course Ichigo didn't know whether he was dead or not, but she was far too scared too touch him; instead she listened closely to see if he was breathing, but she couldn't hear a thing. Ichigo didn't know quite how long she sat there; to her it felt like days, when really she had only been there for a few minutes. She didn't want to leave Kish, just lying there, but she knew she had no choice, for she must fetch help. So with one last sob Ichigo pulled herself away and ran as fast as she could out of the cave and into the unknown.**_

_**Ichigo stumbled through the zoo; she was in such a rush that she didn't notice the monkey taking her hat and the giraffe eating at her hair. She then rushed past the school and did not hear the children yelling out to her. She was in such a hurry that she did not smell the perfume wafting out of Zakuro's house. (Ichigo and fellow mew mews often laughed at Zakuro's expense, for recently she had been through a craze, and her living room was full of Perfume) She just rushed on past, and did not stop until she reached Ryou's café. Ryou would help her; he was sweet, sensitive…strong. Well at least that's what Ichigo thought…**_

_**The door was locked. Ichigo banged on it as hard as she could, over and over again, but no one came. This made Ichigo sob even harder, she needed Ryou, she needed him. 'Ryou' she yelled 'Ryou, please' But still he did not come. Ichigo became impatient she picked up some pebbles and threw them at his window. Still there was no answer. Ichigo was so stricken with grief that she seemed to lose all her self-control. She kneeled down and grabbed one of the bricks that had fallen out of the wall earlier on. She stretched her arm back and then leaped forward hurling the brick towards Ryou's window in the process. She gave out a scream as millions of little shards of glass came shattering down. Then came the face at the window.**_

_**It was Ryou. Ichigo felt so glad to see him, she didn't even think of how angry he would be, she seemed to have completely forgotten that it was the middle of the night and if someone threw a brick through her window she wouldn't exactly be happy to see the person responsible. Ryou peered out through his shattered window pane 'Whoever threw that' he yelled 'You are a very wicked baka, and you are in so much trouble' Ichigo felt like laughing, and if she hadn't been so upset over Kish she probably would have, after all Ryou was always calling her a baka, he wouldn't be too angry…would he?**_

_**A few seconds later Ichigo could hear the thundering of someone running down the café stairs, she then heard the key turning in the lock and the next thing she knew Ryou the guy she loved was standing there his face bright red. The door slammed shut behind him 'Damn' he yelled and kicked the wall **__**'Ouch' he yelled. Ichigo giggled at this, Ryou was always doing stupid things. 'So you think it's funny' he roared 'throwing bricks through my window in the middle at the night is funny' Ichigo's face fell.**_

'_**Ryou it's me, Ichigo' she said 'Please don't be cross' Ryou looked at his love in shock **_

_**'Ichigo what are you doing here, someone just threw a brick through my window, did you see him?' Ichigo shook her head **_

'_**Ryou it was me' she cried. He ignored her.**_

'_**Ichigo, why are you here?' He asked. Ichigo began to cry again, she told Ryou what had happened to Kish, he stared at Ichigo in astonishment, although he had never liked Kish he sympathised Ichigo. Putting his arm round her he tried to think of how Ichigo must be feeling. Scared and upset for her lover Kish was gone. Happy for Ryou was with her, and confused for she loved Kish dearly but here was handsome, brave Ryou by her side. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryou  **

_**The moment we walked into the cave where Kish had 'died' I knew something was wrong Ichigo's face went white and she looked like she's just seen a ghost. "Ichigo" I said "Ichigo, what is it?'" She looked over at me, with a look of astonishment; almost as if she had forgotten I was there. 'Ryou' she cried "He's gone, Kishu has gone" I walked forward to where she pointed, at the top of a small Cliffside. I peered over it; there was nothing there. **_

_**"So he has'" I said "can't say I'm surprised, he's chickened out, done a runner" Ichigo stared at me as if I had gone mad "Ryou" she cried 'Kishu's dead" Maybe I have gone mad... **_

_**"Oh yeah" I replied "Oh yeah, I forgot" **_

**Zakuro **

**_"Where are my shoes?" I muttered to myself. "I can see my red ones, blue ones, white ones... Ah ha! There they are" _**

_**I smiled triumphantly as I finally found my classy, high-heeled black shoes with the purple ribbon, you can't possibly forget the purple ribbon! I tried them on and did a little dance in the mirror. Perfect! The next thing I knew as I was strutting some amazing dance moves, the doorbell rang. I felt like screaming for I had not yet applied my mascara! I breathed in then out again and went to answer the door (hoping it wasn't Pai, or any other guy) "Pudding" I cried, I was delighted for I had not seen Pudding, or Fon Purin in ages. She stepped in through the door, but she was not smiling, in fact she looked quite worried. "Pudding what is it?" I asked her. She tried to smile at me but it came out as more of a grimace. "It's Kishu," She told me "He is dead" For a moment I thought she might be joking, then I realised this was no joke. I sunk down onto a chair and said "Poor Ichigo" **_

_**"That's what I'm worried about" Pudding replied. She then told me all about how Ichigo had been so upset and distant with her, but when Ryou was about, she started showing off and acting all happy. I tried to listen, but to tell you the truth I was more interested in trying to get my nail varnish to dry, and wondering if red clashed with my hair! **_


End file.
